The prior art is aware of various portable mattress supports adapted to be erected and folded within a confined area such as a vehicle, tent and the like. These supports when positioned on a non-moving surface afford as much comfort as is possible notwithstanding the general simplicity of the same. However, when the surface is a moving one, problems of comfort are serious. As is appreciated, truck drivers making long hauls desire rest breaks while the vehicle is moving. The present day supports do not afford the driver the optimum amount of rest as the same are not designed to compensate for the weight of the driver and roughness of the surface being traversed.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a mattress support which is a great improvement over the existing types.